Today the Internet provides for voice communication using various IP protocols. Various mobile or wired devices and software are now available that enable telephony using Internet Protocol (IP) and technologies such as 802.11. Such devices utilize certain hardware and software to enable a voice call to be made using the Internet. A user may for example make a voice call using voice over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) to another device connected to the Internet. It is also possible to make a call from an IP device (e.g., an IP phone) provided by a VoIP service provider, to a conventional telephone device connected to a public switched telephone network (“PSTN”). A service provider usually charges for the call, typically requiring subscription to a service that provides the calling mechanism. The service provider may, for example, provide cheap (i.e., using PSTN local call rates) connectivity to PSTN subscribers in certain locations where specific equipment is installed for connectivity between the Internet and the PSTN, while not providing connectivity to PSTN subscribers in other locations. Currently such inter-connectivity between the VoIP networks and PSTN is established through proprietary gateways and routers deployed by the respective service providers and telephony operators. Although such systems may result in cheaper connectivity, compared to conventional PSTN routes, to some locations, the cost of connecting a mobile IP device using VoIP to the PSTN in other locations (especially international) can be significant and the locations where this connectivity is possible is limited.